


The Human Touch

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hannor, Intimacy, M/M, Pillow Talk, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor attempts to connect with Hank during sex. Hank is confused, but it turns out to be a spiritual experience for both of them.





	The Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short today, but it is sweet.

“Oh, Connor, fuck,” Hank gasped. Connor held a fistful of sheet in each hand, his legs resting on Hank’s shoulders as Hank thrust into him, fucking him at a relentless pace. Connor looked into Hank's eyes, appreciating their brilliant blue hue. He admired Hank's grey hair clinging to his forehead with sweat, his intense expression, the labored rhythm of his breaths. Connor loved watching Hank come undone, the strain of life’s tribulations slipping from his body as he relaxed into pleasure.

Connor wanted to experience everything Hank felt. Sex was amazing, and yet he wanted more, yearned for a greater closeness with the human he’d fallen in love with. Without really thinking about it, he reached up and entwined his fingers with Hank’s, drawing back the skin on his hand and trying to connect. Hank gave him a confused expression and he almost pulled away, realizing that of course, Hank was human, and he couldn’t share data with him like this.

Except he _was_ getting some kind of feedback. Hank's heartbeat pulsed in his circuits, pounding and rhythmic, and Connor became hyper-aware of the rush of blood through the human's arteries and veins. He sensed electrical energy pulsing through Hank's neurons, precious signals of pleasure on their way to Hank’s brain. Life's great marvel pulsed beneath his hand, the vital signs of his precious human lover lighting up his neural network like the first time he'd heard music, and tears welled in his eyes as he contemplated how incredible the miracle of organic life was.

Suddenly he was overcome with a white-hot brilliance as everything lit up in Hank’s body at once, and he realized that Hank was coming, his entire body a rush of endorphins and signals. Just sensing Hank's reaction overwhelmed Connor's core processors as his circuitry raced to mimic the tune of his partner's anatomy. He came, only vaguely aware of the thin cry that escaped his lips as he found release.

“Connor? Connor, are you okay?” Hank shook his shoulders, and Connor snapped back to awareness, realizing he’d been lost in a sea of Hank’s information, human biological signals somehow crossing the digital pathway into his body and bridging the impossible divide between man and machine. He pulled Hank down into a fierce kiss, the connection between them still active, and he could almost feel the butterflies in Hank’s stomach, the gentle uplifting twist of a soul that struggled with the newfound realization that dreams still came true.

“I’m—I’m okay,” Connor stuttered, words inadequate to convey the sensory input he was receiving. He drew his hand away, bereft as he closed the connection and replaced the skin over his plastic hand. For a moment, he’d been one with Hank in body and spirit, and he’d felt complete for the first time since his activation. He felt _alive_.

Hank pulled out and lay down beside him. Connor rested his head on his chest, soft hair caressing his cheek. “Everything’s so beautiful. I love you so much, Hank.”

“Afterglow, huh?” Hank chuckled. “So androids get it too. Speakin’ of, what was that hand thing all about? It’s not like you can connect with me.”

“Not in a typical sense, no,” Connor explained. “I felt you through the connection, however. Your heartbeat. The rhythm and flow of your body.” Connor planted a kiss on Hank’s stomach, wanting to be closer. “I felt you reach orgasm. You’re so alive.”

“I should damn well hope I'm alive.” Hank threaded his fingers through Connor’s hair, ruffling it until it was all mussed up. Connor smiled, lounging contentedly beside Hank. He wanted to stay like this until the stars blew out and the seas dried up, but they had more earthly considerations to attend to, like their latest case and the fact that the coffee machine at the station was broken, meaning they needed to stop on the way or risk Hank turning into a crabby wreck by lunchtime. They should probably bring coffee for the rest of the bullpen, too, if they wanted to get any work done.

“We need to get up,” Connor said.

“Yeah, I know,” Hank agreed, but neither of them made an effort to move. They lapsed into comfortable silence, Connor listening to the sound of Hank’s ragged breathing as it settled back into a normal rhythm and contemplating the various systems that kept Hank's body alive.

“Perhaps we should call out from work and spend the day in bed,” Connor suggested.

“I’m surprised to hear you say that, Connor.” Hank chuckled and Connor relaxed as Hank squeezed him tightly. “Maybe it’s a bad idea for you to connect with me. You’re catchin’ my bad habits.”

“Hank, I assure you, I could never hope to emulate the fifty-nine negative traits I have witnessed.”

“Fifty-nine? Bullshit! Name them.”

“Well, you delay cleaning the bathroom until there’s mildew on the tiles, you rarely flush the toilet, you—“ Connor paused as he felt Hank’s middle finger press into his cheek. “You use obscene gestures—“

Connor grinned as Hank rolled over on top of him, pinning him against the mattress with his huge body. Hank silenced him with fierce kisses and Connor felt his arousal quickening between them. It would take Hank a little longer to recover, but they had all day.

Gavin was going to be pissed that Connor wasn't going to bring him coffee, but he'd get over it.


End file.
